Francês ferrado por Shin chan
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: Ehhhh, após 3 anos sem fics tou de volta! O que acontece se o Camus conhece o pervertido mais novo da história dos animes? CAPÍTULO 2! Camus conhece o moleque!
1. Chapter 1

**Hu-hu, há quanto tempo povo! Já não escrevia há bué…pá uns…3 anos, chiça! Já não sou a mesma fresca em comédia sem pés nem cabeça, mas tou disposta a fazer uma novinha paródia de fazer uns quantos desenhar o meu rosto na parede com as unhas antes de serem levados para o hospício, kakakakakakakakakaka!!**

**Tããããããããããoooooo, bora importunar a baguete francesa do zero absoluto com punição pior do que salvar Atena, heh!**

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, blah blah blah, Shin-chan pertence a algum maluco que nem sei porque ainda não fugiu para Las Vegas com a massa que ganhou acumulada.**

Título, tan tan tan dã….Francês ferrado por Shin-chan!

Capítulo 1: Início da creche

Era um dia muito bonitinho no Santuário onde um ventinho soprava passando pelos doze templos do Zodíaco, guardados pelos douradinhos….quer dizer, pelos cavaleiros de Ouro, que era suposto metade estar morto incluindo o pinguim francês, mas sabe lá Zeus como eles voltaram à vida. (o Shura tinha virado satélite após o golpe do Shiryu durante um ano antes de voltar pra terra, mas nada confirmado)

Pertinho dali….

Nene (aquela menininha que é amiguinha do Shin-chan, mas esqueci o nome…): Apanha a bola, Shin-chan!

Só depois repara que o mafioso tava com a cabeça noutro lugar:

Shin-chan: Hehehehehehehe, mas que gostosas lá embaixo, dava para saber a que beijo grego se sabe……se as caras não tivessem tapadas.

Nene: Shin-chan, pare de olhar para as amazonas e procure a nossa bola, graças a ti ela desapareceu!

Shin-chan: Então procure em cima que eu vou para baixo perguntar às gostosas, hehehehehehehehe…

Nene: Que isso, vens mais é comigo, para ali! (apontando para os templos dos douradinhos)

Shin-chan: Nesses trocos velhos? São piores do que os locais de refúgio do padrinho…

Nene: Shin-chan, foi para lá que a nossa bola foi, eu vi-a entrar nesse templo!

Shin-chan: Logo nesse? Tá outro com jardim ali em cima, quem sabe se mora lá alguma moooooooocinha, hu hu!

Nene: Larga de ser burro, aquele é o templo de Peixes, guardado pelo Afrodite, um dos cavaleiros de Ouro que adora rosas!

Shin-chan: Ena, quem sabe ela precisa de um marido!

Nene: …….é um homem…..

Shin-chan: ………….granda bicha….

Nene: Contudo, isso quer dizer que a bola entrou no templo de Aquário!

Shin-chan: Credo, será que tem tubarões lá dentro??? Sou demasiado amargo e solteiro para ser comido!

Nene: Não é isso tipo de aquário**, **Chico esperto, é um signo do zodíaco que nem Peixes.

Shin-chan: Nossa, que tipo de bicha mora lá dentro?

Nene: Bicha o carapau, este templo é guardado pelo cavaleiro do frio, Camus de Aquário!

Shin-chan:….do frio?

Nene: É, dizem que ele consegue fazer cair neve e congelar tudo num ápice!

Shin-chan: Ena, vamos pedir a esse tio para fazer uma pista de esqui e uns geladinhos com adição de cocktail! EI Ó TIOOOOOOOOOO!!! (já a gritar para dentro do templo)

Nene: SHIN-CHAN! Pare com o berreiro, ele é um cavaleiro de ouro e de certeza não quer ser incomodado por essas besteiras.

Shin-chan: E pedir a ele a nossa bola de volta também não é besteira?

Nene: Bem, pedir a ele para congelar a tua língua não será besteira.

Continua…..


	2. Camus conhece o moleque

**Agora é hora do segundo capítulo! Camus se safou no capítulo anterior mas a festa pra ele acabou!!! (ele curte festas? Nah, o cara é tão frio que arruina qualquer uma, como…sei lá….trocando vinho por água) **

**Obrigada****Thirteenie**** pela review, tava a pensar parar a história por aí mas destes-me motivação para continua ^_____^**

**Curtem a comédia curta!**

Capítulo 2: Camus conhece o moleque…..

No episódio anterior, Shin-chan e Nene entraram no território dos douradinhos à custa de uma bolinha que pelos leis do mistério ou de Um, parou logo no templo de Aquário, ignorando quaisquer regras da gravidade (pá, o templo tava muito em cima, como foi lá parar???) e agora o único jeito era entrar…

Nene: Tá a ver que o senhor parece que não até em casa.

Shin-chan: Quer ver que a bola foi bem para a cara bem? É melhor arquivar uma boa desculpa para ele co…

Nene: A CULPA É TUA, TU É QUE PUSESTES A MIRAR AS BUNDAS DAS AMAZONAS, AGORA VAI PRA DENTRO E PEDE PERDÕES ANTES QUE…..gulp…..(põs-se a imaginar….)

*Pensamento da Nene*

_Camus: AI A MINHA MANICURE, QUEM TERÁ SIDO O ESTRUPÍCIO QUE ARRUINOU O MEU CABELINHO LOGO APÓS DA MINHA TOILET DIÁRIA???? AI SE EU PEGAR O MOLEQUE VOU PASSÁ-LO POR TANTO FRIO ATÉ AO ZERO ABSOLUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!_

*Fim do pensamento Nene (baita imaginação!)*

Nene: …..err……talvez melhor nós deixarmos passar essa de lado e comprar uma bola nova.

Shin-chan: Yeah, tem um cara com cara de jumento lá embaixo que guincha meteoros de pegasus que tá a jogar bola com uma orelha de algué….

Nene: Ah esse aí….ah esquece, ele é apenas um murcão de protagonista, o cara que criou esta série deu cada gatinho, mas escolheu cada bicho para personagem principal que….

Os moleques nem tavam a ver que o clima tava frio à volta deles.

Nene….nem é de admirar que todo o mundo pensa que são todos gays e…

Camus: Quem são vocês?

*5 segundos de suspense*

Shin-chan: NOSSA, É O TIO DO SORVETE!!!! É UMA PINGUIN MAIOR QUE PENSAVA!!!!

Nene: …………(olhando para o gostoso)….(cai pra real) SHIN-CHAN!!!!! Peço desculpa senhor cavaleiro de ouro do Aquário, ele quebrou a mola desde que nasceu….

Camus: Já deu pra entender.

Nene: Viemos à procura da nossa bola, seu cavaleiro, o senhor a viu?

Shin-chan:Quer ver que ele foi pra o shopping, ou pra algum encontro….perá lá Nene, não tinhas ditos que eles são gays?....ou até mesmo tava era no banheiro…

Camus: Pra ser franco, foi logo a terceira.

Pouco tempo depois….

Camus: Pronto, já têm a bola, agora dão o fora.

Shin-chan:Mas eu ainda não tenho sorvete nem cocktail do tio, faça pra gente!

Camus: ....fica longe moleque…(fica frio, Camus)

Nene: Não ligue, senhor, a gente já se vai embora logo.

Shin-chan: Ei Nene, topa isso!!! Não tinhas dito que esses tios dourados veneram uma deusa? Mas o pinguim tem aqui uma cruz colada na parede (o dito pinguim começou a suar frio…) mas com um lembrete colado a baixo que parece dizer "Não devolver pra o Hyoga enquanto ele deixar dar uma de pato emo" e pá, topa este escorpião de pelúcia e….

CONTINUA!!!! (quê, logo agora????)

Lol, acabou logo que a diversão começou! Mas isto mal teve inicio, esperem só o vai acontecer de seguida!

Deixem reviews, please, por é o meu alimento pra continuar!


End file.
